


Alone

by mayumi_ako



Series: From the diary of [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumi_ako/pseuds/mayumi_ako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Seira and Regis first met... according to me anyway. <br/>"The First thing I remember- my very first memory of her, was the warmth of her tears." <br/>Regis POV. Characters: Regis, Seira, Gejutel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Disclaimer** : I would die now if I owned Noblesse.

* * *

I am always alone. I eat alone. I play alone. I train alone. I walk alone.

Sometimes Grandfather stays for more than a few hours. He left hurriedly just a few hours ago. I thought he would stay a bit longer, I wanted to show him the results of my training. Maybe when he sees I am getting stronger, he will let me go with Mother and Father. I will become strong, and I will help them protect the humans. Then we will always be together and I no longer be alone.

I watch from the tall windows overlooking the garden. The sun dips low on the horizon casting a red shadow on everything.

_Grandfather!_

I sense him approaching.  _Back so soon?_  I sense another presence alongside him.

I turn my back from the window and descend slowly to the ground floor. I open the Main door to greet them.

"Clan Leader. " I bow.

"Regis, I told you not to call me that." He puts a hand on top of my head. It is moments like this that I am reminded bitterly of my youth. I may be several years old but still, I am but an infant compared to the others of my kind.

He moves aside to reveal a slim figure with silver hair.

 _He has brought me a sister!_  I try to hide my happiness at her arrival.

"This is Seira, she will be staying here with us from now on." He looked as if he had something more to say but he just patted my head and left.

I looked up curiously at the girl by the door.

 _She is beautiful. She is elegant. She looks like me.. A sister!_ I thought to myself, still not believing this turn of events.

She kneeled to my level and lifts up her arms as if inviting me. I allow myself to smile at her as I walk into her embrace.

_She is warm. I sigh, contented. I am no longer alone. I did not notice the tears that fell from her cheeks._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry! There is no Romance here! I am curious to explore how their relationship developed. We already know that Seira is Regis' guardian. But she is a clan leader, even if a bit young. You don't see many clan leaders visiting the human world for such trivial things. (except for visiting the Noblesse, of course!) So I can only assume that she has looked after him for a while. After her parent's died, somebody would have taken in her in. Enter Gejutel, so that would give them a brother-sister relationship. I'm not sure how many chapters I can wring out of this story. Regis is not funny, and Seira is very quiet, so there doesn't seem to be much room for interesting stories. I'll try my hardest to think about this. Suggestions are welcome!


End file.
